


Sex Drugs and Rock & Roll

by Picklenickle



Series: Backstage [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, First Time, High School AU, Pickles the Drummer - Freeform, Pills, drug overdose, pickles the drummer/oc, pickles/oc, predeathklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklenickle/pseuds/Picklenickle
Summary: Pickles loses his virginity but at what cost





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Backstage series, dont need to read the last one but youll have a better understanding of who the characters are

It all started at lunch. He sat with two boys from his grade Tyler and Cody everyday since Suny had a different lunch period. He didnt mind them so much but they could be dicks sometimes like when Cody convinced everyone that he got his nickname from fucking a pickle. 

"Damn Pickles I don't know how you can be around that hot piece of ass all the time and not be hitting it," Cody playfully shoved him. 

"Yeah dude Suny's like crazy easy too" Tyler and Cody both looked at eachother smirking.

"Wait, you guys slept with Suny" Pickles was pissed how could she sleep with his friends and not tell him. 

"Totally dude, pretty much every guy in our grade has." Tyler started to laugh when pickles face got red from anger. Pickles got up from the table and stalked out of the cafeteria and then just kept walking out the building. He needed to get away from everyone. He needed to think, actually fuck that he needed to drink. 

Before he knew it he was in Sunys room. If she was going to sleep around and make him a laughing stalk he was going to drink her booze. He figured it was a fair trade. He pulled the chair from her desk in front of her closet using it to reach on to the top shelf. Moving some shoe boxes out of his way he found a bottle of tequila that her dad had sent her from Mexico. 

When Suny first walked into her room she thought that she might have been robbed. There was broken mirror pieces and her clothes littering the floor. Her desk was in two separate pieces falling inward. Suddenly Pickles shot up from behind the bed startling her. 

"Whore!" He yelled pointing at her with the half empty bottle of tequila.

"What are you talking about? Wait, Is that my tequila?" She looked pissed but pickles was too drunk and angry to care.

"Whose tequila it is is irrelsovent-"

"Do you mean irrelevant?"

"Whatever, the point is that you are a whore!" He yelled throwing the bottle against the wall. 

"Seriously pickles, you got piss drunk, trashed my room, all to what scream at me for being a whore? Why do you care?" She just sounded annoyed as she began to pick up her things like it was no big deal like this was just another day and it made pickles blood boil. He wanted her to get mad he wanted a reaction. 

"All of them! You fucked all of them!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed in her face.

"So what pickles!"

"So why not me?!" As soon as he said it he regretted it. For a moment she just looked disappointed then her face went completely blank. 

"Fine." 

"What?" 

"Im a whore right? So lets do this." He knew this was a trap but his head was swimming as she pushed him back onto the bed and the only thing he could think was I'm finally going to lose my virginity as she straddled him. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head before helping him lift his head. She started to kiss and nip down his chest making pickles harder then hes ever been in his life. She got down to wear his jeans sat on his hips. She looked up at him smirking before undoing his button and he nearly came right there. He felt paralyzed as he watched get up stand in front of him and her slip out of her jeans and panties. She grabbed a condom from someplace on the floor that must have fallen the night stand he threw earlier. She straddled him again rolling the condom down his length before guiding inside her. Pickles groaned in pleasure bucking his him up. She started to move and Pickles grabbed her hips and thrusting to meet her. Every movement felt electricity as she ran her hands up and down his chest. His thrusts got more sloppy as he felt his orgasm building. She suddenly bent down and bit where his neck met his collar bone and he came clutching hard to her hips crying out. She moved off of him falling beside him catching her breath. He was surprised to find that he had sobered up quite a bit and guilt pooled in his stomach. 

"I um-" He began but she quickly cut him off.

"Dont, just leave" Her voice was completely void of emotion and it terrified him.

"But, I-" 

"Let me make this very clear," She paused briefly to turn to him "Whatever friendship we had before is over now your just some guy I fucked. Now get out." He got up grabbing his clothes and slamming the door on the way out. His anger only subsided when he got back into his room and he realized he destroyed his friendship with the only person who gave a shit about him. He curled up in bed wanting nothing more then to die. 

He didnt manage to get out of bed until dinner the next day. He silently sat at the table pushing his food around looking down at his plate expecting Suny to make her appearance to the table. He didnt want to face her but he knew he would have to eventually but to his surprise she never came. 

"Pickles bring up soup to Suny poor thing has the flu or something" Molly stopped him before he could sneak back to his room. He couldnt object or shed know something was going on so he just took the container of soup from her and walked up to the attic. He decided to try to walk in when he knocked and got no response. He immediate dropped the soup when he saw her unconscious form on the bed foam pouring from her mouth with pills surrounding her. He rushed to her his hands shaking as he tried to feel for her pulse on her neck. He didnt feel much relief when he found a faint pulse under his finger tips. Thinking quickly he pushed his fingers into her mouth and to the back of her throat making her vomit all over his arm and the bed spread next to her. Coughing and sputtering she slowly came to leaning over the bed suddenly vomiting the rest of the contents of her stomach before sitting up and catching her breath. Pickles found himself wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to get his heart pace to go back down.

"Im so sahrry" He sobbed suddenly grabbing her and pulling her into his chest as he sobbed "I'm sahrry" He mumbled over and over. 

"Its ok Pickles," She said softly "Its not your fault, you were right"

"No, I was just jealous and drunk. Im sahrry."

"Lets just forget this happened" He just nodded in response. "Come on help me change the sheets."


End file.
